Who Wants to Live Forever?
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: "Who Wants to Live Forever?" A dedicated one-shot to all the fallen hero's and villains of Transformers trilogy. Because we will all miss them... WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS.


**A/N: Hello, kitties! So, I have went and seen T3 today, and let me just tell you that it was...AMAZING! By far the best movie in the trilogy. I cried, I laughed, I gasped and Awwed all through the movie, what an emotional rollercoaster it was. Phew! Anyways, there were some really important characters that died during T3, some of them were very unfair deaths too. It's just made me really inspired and I had to write this one-shot about it. When I actually began to planing it out, I was surprised to see how many Transformers have actually died during the length of three films. It was sad, because there were really good one on that list, that most definitely did not deserve it. Now, I'm not sure about every single one these, so I might have missed someone, or they may have not actually died, please let me know if you find something that's wrong or incorrect. **

**It was sad to talk and write about mine and everyone's favorites dying so, I added a pinch of humor there and there, just so you would not feel depressed after reading it, and actually would remember all the good, funny and breathtaking moments, instead. I wanted it to be fun and serious at the same time, the italic in this one-shot is lyrics from one of the Queen's classics: _Who Wants to Live Forever_.  
**

**Now, another thing. If you haven't read it in the summary already, I'll say it again. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL THREE MOVIES, DO NOT READ THIS. IT CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR EACH MOVIE. I wrote this because I was feeling like paying my respect, and I don't want flamers saying that I spoiled the movies for them, especially the last one, since it's only been out for two days. Other than that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, nor the song 'Who Wants to Live Forever.'  
**

* * *

**Who Wants to Live Forever?**

* * *

_There's no time for us…_

For **Jazz**, who was one of the funniest and jazziest Transformers there ever lived. Who fought bravely against Megatron until the very end and gave it his all. Who held his friends and allies close but enemies even closer, literally.

For **The Fallen**, who was crazy as hell, but was still a Prime and we all secretly wished he was a good guy. Who, although, was the strongest of the Primes, still got his face ripped off by Optimus. And what a shame it was.

_There's no place for us…_

For **Devastator**, who was the biggest Decepticon I have ever seen. Who also made most of the travel companies go bankrupt, because everyone canceled their trips to Egypt, since he managed to destroy the pyramids of Giza. In Transformers world at least.

For **Long Haul**, who looked like he was a total badass, but sadly it did not help him to survive.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us… _

For **Sideways**, who turned into a classy Audi. However, was not fast enough to escape Sideswipe's energon blades, and was sliced in half like a watermelon. Too bad, he should have gone for Chevrolet Corvette; we all know how differently that scene would have turned out...

For **Demolisher**, who had enough sense to give us a cryptic message about the Fallen's return. Still did not save him from being shot in a face, though. However, good for him, he did manage to destroy half of China.

_Who wants to live forever..._

For **Ravage**, who was most definitely an exception to a saying 'cute and cuddly'. Even if, most of us still wished to pet him and say 'AWW!' Especially, when Bumblebee separated his body from his spine.

For **Blackout**, who singlehandedly, owned the entire military base. And let's be honest, after opening scene like that, we all knew that the rest will be just as awesome. Thank you, Blackout.

_Who wants to live forever? _

For **Bonecrusher**, who made us all fear riding in a bus. Just in case he comes out of somewhere and smashes it in half. We all know he should have lived long enough to meet Sideswipe, what a pair they would have made. Maybe a skating competition? Anyone?

For **Jetfire**, who may have been old, but still had good enough spark to change sides, and sacrifice himself in order to help and save the earth. Most of us had no idea what he was saying most of the time, not to mention the fact that he was suppose to be young not old. At least, we know to never _ever_ travel with him, who knows what planet you will end up in.

_There's no chance for us..._

For **Arcee Sisters**, who were the only 'girl power' in the entire trilogy. They should have produced some sparklings, now that would have been cute. Tiny little Primes…or… tiny little Bumblebee's. Aww. Too bad they got blown up! What were you thinking, Bay!

For **Alice**, who apparently enjoys making out with humans. Maybe she missed Megatron's Sunday lessons in 'Decepticons hate all Humans 101'. Oops. We all still laughed when Bumblebee smashed her face in his dashboard, though. Sam sure knows how to pick 'em…

_It's all decided for us..._

For **Grindor**, who must have been Blackout's brother, yet still met the same fate. He 'gave his face' to Optimus as a gift, in two separate parts too. Not to mention his forgotten arm, that must still be laying in that forest where he fought against Optimus to this day, still rusting away.

For **The Twins**, who were an amazing comic relief, sure it was hard to understand what they were saying most of the time, but who cares, right? They were still totally badass against Devastator, sadly for them, Bay had other thoughts.

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_…

For **Ironhide**, who had one of the saddest deaths in the history of mankind. We will all miss his 'punk-ass Decepticon' attitude. And now, no matter how many times we will try not to think about it, we will never be able to look at the Transformers movies the same way, without thinking, 'You're going to die, Ironhide.' We will miss his cannons too, may they rest in peace.

For **Wheelie**, who even after being born and bred Decepticon, still managed to find enough courage to stand up against them in the final battle, and helped in any way possible, even after being abandoned by his 'Warrior Goddess.'

_Who wants to live forever..._

For **Scorponok**, who gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Rip things in half, break things in two.' We all know that Epps still has nightmares about that metal tail of his, till this day.

For **Brains**, who was Wheelie's partner in crime and helped to destroy one of the Decepticon ships. We will all remember his craziness and his sacrifice. Even if he reminded me of this boy who used to live in my neighborhood, I wonder if they based Brains on him?

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever…_

For **Sentinel Prime**, who we will always hate for being a traitor and for killing Ironhide. However, we still pity him, because he just wanted his home planet back and well, sadly he went around it the wrong way and made deals with the wrong 'bots. Still, he's a prick for killing 'Hide.

For **Megatron**, who was fearless Decepticon leader and fought for total power until his last moments. We all loved him for his creepiness and violent rages against Starscream. However, no matter how awesome he was, Optimus still managed to equal the score from RoTF, by using only one arm to rip him to shreds. Shame.

___When love must die…_

For **Shockwave**, who has the **_best_** pet **_ever_**. Maybe he had a whole collection of them; he should have brought them all to earth, now that would have been a show. I believe that he should have stayed alive, and taken command of the remaining Decepticons and have a one last throw down with the Autobots in Transformers 4. Now, that would be badass, just an entire movie of hard-core battles.

For **Starscream**, who was cunning and charming ex-leader. We all loved him in some way, and we hated that Bay totally made him 'Megatron's bitch.' The poor guy was pretty badass, and in the end his had his eye stabbed out and a bomb blew his head to bits. What? That's it? I would have expected like two Autobots to jump on him at once, in order to take him out, he was second in command for a reason! And they turned him into a wuss in the end.

___But touch my tears with your lips..._  


For **Barricade**, who was the first Decepticon we ever heard speaking in English language and it was funny as hell. Even if he suddenly disappeared after the first movie and only came back for _Dark of the Moon_ to be shown for grand total of 15 second before being killed. Where is justice in that? Poor guy.

For **The Driller**, who did anything for his master Shockwave, even breaking buildings in half and eat people alive. No, just kidding about the last part…maybe.

_Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever…_

For **Brawl**, who died simply because he's a Decepticon. Because we all know, that Decepticons can have an entire galaxy under their control, and Autobots would still win in the end.

For **Wheeljack/Que**, who really believed that Decepticons and Autobots can coexist. We all know that will never happen; surely hell would freeze over before Megatron and Optimus decided to shake on it. We will always remember him as a mad scientist. Live long the craziness!

_And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today,_

For **Soldiers and the Unnamed Decepticons**, who, although, Bay thought were unimportant, we will always remember as a great big part of every amazing scene we had seen. They're sacrifices have not been in vain.

___Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today…_

For **Optimus Prime**, who died as a true hero…No, just kidding. He died in T2, came back to life, and totally annihilated everyone in T3. Rest assured everyone! However, when he did die—stabbed in the back by Megsy—we were all plotting how to secretly kill Bay. Because, let's admit it, a little part of us died inside when we saw it. Well, maybe not the hard-core Decepticon fans, they totally had a party when they saw it, thinking that for once Decepticons had actually scored an excellent victory. Sadly for them, the good guys always win, that's the universal truth…

**_Who waits forever anyway?_**

* * *

**I dedicate this one-shot to every fallen Transformer in the battle, Decepticon and Autobot alike.**

** R.I.P**

** You all are going to be missed and loved.**

** A.~**


End file.
